Talk:Twilight Bracelet
Book of Twilight I found a pic of the Book of Twilight hidden in the files of Quarantine. Should we add it or not? Kulaguy 22:17, 8 June 2007 (UTC) It's possible its just a ryu book. Kite X :Considering they looked exactly the same, I fail to see the problem. However, I don't think that picture is worth putting on the page. Maybe if we got a screencap of Kite holding it or something. --CRtwenty 22:37, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Data Drain Should the Data Drain article really redirect to this? I'd say Data Drain is important enough that it deserves its own article. --CRtwenty 13:14, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Eh, the bracelet and the data drain pretty much go hand and hand. The only thing the bracelet that isnt data drain is Gate Hacking. --205.154.150.238 I really do think Data Drain deserves its own article. Just because Data Drain is a function of the Bracelet doesn't mean it should just be part of this article. And you can't say the Bracelet and DD go "hand in hand" since this very article states that Data Drain is capable without using the Bracelet.--OtakuD50 23:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Cubia Maybe we should add cubia's bracelet. --Nuke Us. :Since when did Cubia have a bracelet? if he did he never used it on Kite.--Daipenmon 18:59, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :When you fight Cubia you fight on a floating platform that looks identical to Kite's Bracelet. But yeah, Cubia doesn't have a true Bracelet. Even in XXXX he data drains using a weird symbol he summons underneath his target. --CRtwenty 19:07, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :But Cubia didn't data drain Kite at all perhaps in order to avoid destroying Kite's bracelet. thus Cubia didn't want to end it's existance as an anti-existance--Daipenmon 19:30, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Cubia doesn't have a fucking Bracelet, and the ONLY time he Data Drains is in XXXX. My God, people are too stupid to realize the obvious and just want to cling to the old theories. Lemme guess, you think Sora is Haseo? Kulaguy 19:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::I lol'd. Might be time for a retraction there, don't you think? --Twilight Duality 07:12, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::>_> I still say Sora being Haseo was a last minute decision based on the idea of bringing back as many old characters into GU, no matter how stupid the reason. Kulaguy 22:02, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Whereas I would say that they were at the very least planning a connection between the two from the beginning, considering the names. --Shinsou Wotan 01:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::::That doesn't stop it from being a stupid decision. --Twilight Duality 01:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Nope Sora isn't Haseo, Sora would never say "Damn this is bad" or "Don't cry later" but Haseo would. :I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the idiot that thinks Cubia has a Bracelet. Kulaguy 19:58, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :He should have the ability to data drain if he an the bracelet are the same.And it was me who started this.-Cojin17 :) ::No, the Bracelet and Cubia are NOT exactly the same. They're complete opposites but are part of the same entity. Like Yin and Yang. Yin is the dark, Yang is the light, representing Cubia and Kite's Bracelet, respectively. Kulaguy 20:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) So why would Cubia attack Kite if they are the same? p.s. maybe we should move this to the Cubia discussion.-Cojin17 :You misunderstand me. They are part of the same entity. Cubia is the opposite of Bracelet and does the opposite of what the Bracelet does. Kite wants to find Aura so Cubia stops him. Kulaguy 21:05, 2 December 2006 (UTC) What entity? And why stop Kite?-Cojin17 :Ugh... do you go to dothackers or something? The entity I speak of is symbolic. And did you even understand what I just said earlier. Cubia wants to stop Kite because he is the fucking opposite of Kite. Kulaguy 21:24, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :So he wants to destroy his self? and what symbolic entity?-Maybe you are not making sense...-Cojin17 p.s. I respect your knowledge of the .hack universe and nice arguing. ::No, he just wants to STOP Kite, not destroy him. As I said, he does the opposite of Kite. And the symbolism I speak of is what Aura was talking about. A coin. Cubia and the Bracelet are opposite sides of the same coin. They are part of the same thing, but are complete opposites. Kulaguy 21:34, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::So why stop Kite?-Cojin17 ::::... Because he's the fucking opposite of him. Did you even READ what I just typed? Kulaguy 21:38, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::::If you want "Cubia's Bracelet" to be added, you have to prove it is one. Go find a scene where he uses data drain. Otherwise it's just a shiny effect, Helba can do the same sort of thing. - Kuukai2 21:45, 2 December 2006 (UTC) lol that guy can be irritating.--Kite X 23:46, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :The irony of Kite's post just fed all the starving people in Asia.--Ellimist 02:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hope their full.--Kite X 02:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Dawn or Daybreak or...? In general, the new bracelet Kite received is still referred to as the "Twilight" Bracelet. I prefer to refer to it as the Dawn Bracelet to differentiate, although it was formed after installing the Book of Twilight ~ Daybreak, so technically it ought to be the Daybreak Bracelet if it has a different name... I just prefer "Dawn." Although it probably doesn't matter altogether since it was never actually given a different name at all, so should I keep the wording, change it, or eliminate the phrase from the article altogether?--OtakuD50 09:22, 9 August 2006 (UTC) It's a different brracelet from the original because it doesn't bake cubia so it can't just be called the same name. Besides prefrences don't matter. I prefer the G.U. novels, but that doesn't make it canon.Falcon At 20:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Infection So what is Infection exactly? I know it has something to do with a virus infecting Kite or whatever and it spreading as he Data Drains but HOW did he get infected in the first place? Haven't played the Games in a while. Bad memory to boot. Kulaguy 03:49, 20 September 2006 (UTC) If you can view the Twilight Installation Book an infection, and what Kite does later as spreading the virus. Thne I supposee that can be considered the infection. Of course on another side, skeith can be viewed as the infection, as the goal of Quarantine, is to "Quarantine" the fight's with the phases.07:50, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Haseo Maybe we should add Haseo's bracelet. :Anything Haseo has is in there. - Kuukai2 21:45, 2 December 2006 (UTC) System Error I Data Drained alot but I still couldn't get a system error.--Cojin17 10:04, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :You're lucky then... --CRtwenty 20:32, 1 January 2007 (UTC) I tried on purpose.--Cojin17 06:32, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Azure Flame God When he Data Drain's you does he have an eye in the center also?--Cojin17 07:49, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I don't know I kinda seen somethin like that.--Kite X 12:23, 9 February 2007 (UTC) The eye is typical of Morgana, so does that mean the bracelet is a product of morgana?Falcon At 20:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Haseo's Data Drain Can someone get a picture of Haseo actually using Data Drain that's not just a picure of him with the Bracelet? -Biccy 19:08, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :I've looked all over, and have been unable to find *any* good quality pictures of Haseo's Xth form, let alone him data draining, except those already on the wiki. --Rintaun 20:19, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Does anyone notice that everytime Kite comes in contact with Aura that the bracelet resonates like a heartbeat? Kite's Bracelet Are you sure that other players are unable to see it? I know at least Mia can see it but that's probably because she's Macha, but it never said that other players can't see it, did it? As far as I can remember, only Kite can't see it. :In AB BlackRose implies that it only becomes visible when he performs Data Drain. She also seems to indicate that it stays invisible during Gate Hacking. --CRtwenty 19:59, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::"I looked down at Kite’s bracelet, which other players couldn’t see unless they were in a party with him." -From Another Birth volume 3. --Shinsou Wotan 23:30, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :::Which is weird since in the games they sorta implied even Kite couldn't see it normally. - Kuukai2 00:22, 22 April 2007 (UTC) I always wondered can the bracelet have it's own intelligence? :Why would it?--SicInfit 04:22, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::No, it's just a tool. --CRtwenty 04:27, 24 April 2007 (UTC) 2128 Drain Why is it called "2128" Drain? Is there any significance to that number? --Kahran042 09:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Long ago someone asked the producer Daisuke Uchiyama about it on .hack//Radio, can he said Hiroshi Matsuyama came up with it. So then someone wrote into "Ask Piros!" and Piros said it's a secret. It's one of what he calls the .hack//1080 Mysteries (a recurring subject he talked quite a bit about back then. One can only hope that it will all be explained in a future .hack//Archives--one I will surely buy). Gah, just talking about it makes me nostalgic for back then. Matsuyama used to interact with fans so much more. He even answered my question. Well, I guess he's on Twitter now... *Internet sigh* - Kuukai2 07:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Matsuyama still does .hack//Radio R: User, I'm not sure when the next is but, he did a Q & A on the 27th. You can ask him over nico. Outlaw630